Alokia
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: She is the second Valdez daughter and is literally NOTHING like her parents. One deranged father and a, uh, 'slightly' more deranged mother... But she doesn't mind. She's quite content to sit and read and literally do nothing else with her life, now why does that sound familiar?
1. Feels

**Look, I've got Alokia's story! Yay! :D **

**None of the PJO characters are mine, except for all my OCs, which most of you probably know already and blah blah blah :) Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, don't blame me, blame WordPad. It doesn't correct my spellings which is stupid...**

* * *

Leo looked up as his daughter passed without returning his hello. Once again, she was lost in a book, biting her lip as she excitedly zipped through the words. Leo wasn't sure where she got her bookworm-ish nature from as he didn't really read and Louisa most certainly would _not_. "Kia." He called. She made a face, furiously reading to the end of the page and protesting at something.

"No, you can't do that! You're not supposed to die, get up!"

"Kia?"

"Not now, Dad. _Feels_." Leo figured this was one of those 'fangirl' moments and decided to leave her to it. Alokia stared miserably down at the book in her hands, sniffling. "Dad, can I have a drachma please? I need to talk to Francis."

"Won't he be asleep now?"

"Not if he's reading this too!" Leo just hummed, handing over a small stack of drachmas and a tissue. She thanked him and hurried off to her room.

"Do ya have any idea what she's readin' now?"

"I don't know, but there are _feels_." Leo turned as his wife got up from the sofa behind him. "Are books _really_ good for her? All these _feels_ and _can't even_ and... I don't know, whatever else there is. I'm confused." Louisa laughed and dropped into the seat next to him, pulling his blueprints across the table to examine them. "Fire sword." Leo smiled. "I want one."

"I want one too!"

"No." She kicked him under the table. "Hey, I saw that film first, I get dibs!"

"No ya don't." She rolled up the plan and bopped him on the head with it. "Go 'n' check on Ka. That one costs a fortune in drachmas."

"Oh, she's alright." Leo waved it off, getting up.

"Is she?" Louisa teased, looking amused and knowing. "So, it's alright with you that she's talkin' to a French boy 'n' ya know what they say about France... or Paris, ta be more exact." Leo put his hands on the table, leaning forward and hunching his shoulders. "Ha!" His wife declared victoriously, jumping to her feet and dancing about him, poking him again and again. "I knew it, I _knew_ it! Daddy's little girl!"

"Shut up, Lou." Leo caught her by the hands. "She's... just too young and-"

"She's fifteen 'n' you're takin' after Percy, I knew it!"

"So, it's OK with you?" Louisa shrugged, pulling her hands free and scratching at a grease stain on his shirt.

"If Kia's hpapy, I don't see what the problem is. Besides, he's in _France_. Ain't like nothin' stupid is gonna happen. I thought ya liked Francis anyway?"

"I do, but Kia-"

"Will be _fine_." Louisa smiled. "Considerin' she don't drown in all these _feels_." Leo gave a half-hearted smile in return. "Good Valdez. You go 'n' check on her, I'm gonna find the other two. ELSIE!" She suddenly yelled, making Leo jump. "CHARLIE!"

"Mama!" Charlie called back, tripping on his feet as he stumbled from his room. Louisa waved at the seven year old. He beamed and waved back. "Hello Mama! Hello Daddy!" Leo waved too, ruffling his son's hair on his way past to Alokia's room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louisa dart past to go to their eldest's room.

Alokia was on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest with her book at her feet. An IM shimmered before her, a sleepy-looking Francis from the shoulders up present.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Valdez." He said, smiling despite his tiredness.

"Hello, Francis. Kia, he looks exhausted- let him sleep."

"Oh, I do not mind, Monsieur Valdez. Your daughter is a vrai délice_._" **(I apologise if the French isn't right, I'm using Google Translate). **"I shall read to chapter twelve and message you on Facebook, mon chéri." Alokia faded pink and avoided her father's gaze, giving a small and bashful smile.

"OK." She said in a small voice. Francis shone a cheeky grin at her.

"Au Revoir, fleur. Au Revoir_, _Monsieur Valdez." He waved his hand through the IM. Leo folded his arms and looked at his daughter expectantly.

"What's vrai délice?" He asked, pronouncing the French carefully.

"Um..." Alokia reached for the French-English dictionary she kept on her bedside table. Leo gave her a few minutes to flick through the pages. "I _think_ it's 'true delightful'. No, wait... that can't be right..."

"Maybe just 'true delight'." Leo smirked teasingly and his daughter reddened, lifting the dictionary to hide her face. Leo moved forward and sat on the bed, gently prying the translator away. "Hello."

"Hello." She squeaked.

"Kia and Francis sitting in a tree!"

"Charlie!" The youngest Valdez squealed in the doorway and ran as his eldest sister chased after him. Leo hadn't thought it possible, but Alokia burned even redder.


	2. Writer's block

**To ThatFanWarrior- Yes, Kia! As for Elsie, I'm trying! :D**

* * *

Alokia frowned at the laptop screen and reread the paragraph she had just typed: _Ron scribbled furiously at his homework, tearing a gaping hole in his parchment. "Hermione!" He pleaded. Hermione, however, ignored him, more focused on her SPEW campaign. Harry smiled to himself, flipping through _Quidditch Through The Ages_. "Hermione, you're so smart... please help me." Ron still got blanked. _

No, that last bit wouldn't deal. Alokia erased it and mused for a moment, chewing her lip and looking thoughtfully up at her Harry Potter poster. _Hermione continued to pretend her fellow prefect wasn't there, counting the change in her donations tin. She started humming, Crookshanks curling about her feet and turning his squashed face up disapprovingly at Ron. "Harry, let me borrow yours." _

_"Don't cheat, Ron!" _

_"Help me then!" _

A knock on the door drew Alokia from Romione and she looked up. Elsie was leaning against the door frame, arms folded.

"Hey, nerd."

"I'm not a nerd."

"Fine, bookworm."

"I prefer bookdragon. Worms aren't all that cool. Or nice. They're all slimy." Alokia shuddered and Elsie smirked. Alokia figured she was going to find a jar of worms in her bed later or maybe her school bag. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of an important bit!"

"You're writing Ron and Hermione drabble again."

"I am not..."

"So are." Elsie pulled a fleck of dust from her jumper and flicked it. "Mom's asking if you want pizza 'cos she can't cook."

"Oooh, pineapple and ham! With extra cheese please!" Elsie nodded and left. Alokia turned back to her fanfiction. _"I'm not going to help you cheat!" Hermione protested indignantly. Crookshanks hissed in agreement and Ron threw up his hands, collapsing back in his seat. "Huff and puff all you like, Ron, I'm not going to help you." She packed up her things and stomped off to the girls' domitory._

_"So blind." Harry mused, casually turning a page. _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing." _

_"Give me yours." _

_"And have Hermione lecture me on the importance of goblin history? No thank you." Ron sighed grumpily and glared at the flames crackling in the hearth. "But maybe if you were to steal it from my bag... I could fall asleep here, so warm and comfortable..." Ron grinned at him. _

Alokia smiled and saved her work, opening her browser and bringing up the fanfiction website she had so eagerly adopted three years ago. Truth be told, most of her friends were on here- not that she was complaining. She had sixteen messages to reply to, but she'd do that later. Her dad was due home in the next hour and she hadn't done her homework. And if she hadn't done her homework by then, Leo would cut her book money. He was the only one to make sure her fandoms didn't get in the way of her school work. He meant well, but Alokia hated her homework, as did every teenager. _Why do homework when you can read? _

Posting the chapter, Alokia wondered where she was going to go through there. Elsie was right- she only wrote Romione fluff at the moment, she needed a proper story, something to make the readers cry. That always got the best reaction. Maybe not a Harry Potter fanfiction, maybe a Maze Runner one. She hadn't written one of those in a while. Or maybe Disney... she would have to talk to Alvie, he had read more books than her, which wasn't all that surprising actually. He didn't write fanfiction and blog on Tumblr, so he had more reading time. And Elsie called _her_ a nerd.

Alokia shut the laptop down and peered around her room, stretching the kink from her back and stretching her legs. She had a cramp in her thigh- how had she not noticed that before?

A small figure darted into her room and bounced on her bed.

"Kia!" Charlie laughed, throwing his thin arms around her neck and hugging her tightly with a strength that suprised her. "We're getting pizza!"

"I know." Alokia smiled. "I need to do my homework, Charlie. I'm going to have to throw you out."

"What? _Why_? Homework is boring! Stay and have fun with me!" He insisted.

"I'd love to. But..." She tipped him off and jabbed her fingers into his sides, making him squirm and giggle. "I can't. Go and see Mama, go on." Charlie rolled onto his front and flipped forward, landing on the floor in a crouch. He bounced from the room, singing about a jingle jangle scarecrow with a flippy floppy hat. Alokia rolled her eyes and reached for her school bag from under her bed. Oh, how she hated homework...

* * *

"I see you updated!" Francis beamed at her over the IM.

"Yeah, I did, but it's not all that."

"Anything you write, _mon chéri_, is perfect." Alokia felt heat rise in her cheeks and looked down at her notebook. Her writing was _horrific_, but you'd never know that looking at her school work. Even _she_ couldn't read her writing sometimes in her ideas book, it was _that_ bad. "But you need to update again."

"I just updated!"

"I know. And I vant more." She smiled inwardly at his French accent and turned the page. Francis leant closer to the IM to see what she had written, but her penmanship was terrible. "'Ave you seen Gravity Falls?"

"Ooh, I started watching it. I got through season one OK, but I haven't had time."

"_Ce qui est mal avec vous?_" He protested. Alokia looked at him blankly and he sighed. "Admittedly, zere is nuzzing wrong with you, but 'ow can you not vatch Gravity Falls?" Alokia just smiled sweetly, hunching her shoulders. Francis stuck his tongue out at her. "Watch ze rest. Then write something about zat." **(I don't know how to write a French accent, so just go with it :'D )**.

"Alright, alright, keep your beret on." Francis disappeared from view and when he popped back, he had a bright red beret in place. Alokia laughed and he grinned triumphantly. "Yes, very clever."

"I am, _oui_."

"Kia, go to sleep!"

"But Francis-"

"Kia!" Elsie hissed. Alokia could see the faint outline of her sister groggily frowning at her from the other side of the room. "Go. To. Sleep."

"I'll have to go, Francis. Elsie's being a grumpy _vache_." **(Cow)**

"Aha, you 'ave been learning your French! _Magnifique_! Good night, _mon chéri._" He blew her a kiss. Alokia replied similarly, smiling, and passed her hand through the IM.

"Ugh," Elsie flopped back against her pillows, "you two are so sweet, it's _sickening_."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, _oui, oui_! _Magnifique_! Berets and baguettes!"

"He's French, so what? And we never said anything about baguettes."

"I'm going to sleep. Shut up now." Elsie pulled her duvet over her head and within minutes she was asleep. Alokia put away her torch, prism and small bag of drachmas away in her bedside cabinet drawer, settling down and sighing. Elsie was such a madam sometimes, definitely taking after their mother, but she was a good sister. Particularly when she wasn't tired.

Alokia stared up at the ceiling, curling her feet in her _How To Train Your Dragon_ duvet. She needed to think of something for her fanfiction- maybe she could bring up a love triangle for Romione. Someone had asked for Dramoine, so... could she work that in? Make it a proper story somehow? There definitely had to be some Hinny though, quite a few had asked for that. And Luna-Harry bestie moments. Those always came up. Luna's character was the most difficult to write as there was so many tales from her father, so many random things she could say or do or wear, so many things that were just _Luna_.

Rolling onto her side, Alokia frowned up at her Harry Potter poster again.

"Give me ideas!" She hissed. Harry just stared back at her, wand raised, Ron and Hermione either side of him. "Oh, yes. Very helpful." Alokia checked her other posters- Sherlock, The Mortal Instruments, Divergent, How To Train Your Dragon, The Hunger Games, Doctor Who... and many, many more. Her family thought she was weird, but they accepted her fangirl nature. Louisa was always buying her random boxes of books from charity shops and yard sales. Alokia would go through and any she didn't like the sound of, she passed on to Alvie, who decided what to do with them. Including on her kindle, Alokia had about five or six hundred books. Alvie had many more, but they were always swapping, so gods knew whose was whose.

She fell asleep eventually, books and posters swirling around her mind, clips from her favourite films and TV shows playing through her mind and then branching off into various other ideas. Francis appeared a couple of times in his red beret and waving a baguette, which was only there because of Elsie. and they all died the end **(my dad put that, ignore him, he's an idiot :D ) **

She'll figure out the fanfiction later. Right now, she was quite content to dream of Francis tap dancing and using the baguette as some sort of dancing prop.


	3. Al Colour Code Scheme

**I abandoned this one; I am terrible, I'm so sorry. I had ideas, but I needed to work on the character development a bit more before actually going along with the story, I didn't want there to be another rush of BLEUGH.**

* * *

"You stayed up late last night." Elsie confirmed, leaning against the lockers with her arms folded in that big-sisterly fashion she often adopted. Alokia yawned. "Francis? Reading? FanFiction?"

"Netflix."

"Dad will take your laptop." Alokia pulled a face, searching for her Math book. Elsie smiled. "Ten bucks says you fall asleep in lessons today."

"I can give you eight bucks and five cents."

"Deal." They shook, Alokia yawning into her other hand. Elsie grinned victoriously. "Netflix- the bane of fangirls all over the world."

"One of the banes." Alokia corrected sleepily. "Have you seen Alvie yet?" Her sister waved her hand vaguely over her shoulder. Alokia rolled her eyes. "I'll find him, don't worry."

Alvie was already in Math class. Alokia sat in Crystal's seat next to him and gave an angelic smile. Alvie eyed her dubiously. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" He said nothing, calmly setting his bookmark between the pages and placing his novel to one side. "You can give me all the silent treatment in the world; I'm still going to say it. _I told you so_." Alvie shook his head slightly, a little pinker than usual. Alokia gripped his arm, shaking him excitedly. "You _like_ Crystal!" She squealed. "I knew it, I just _knew_ it! Stop pulling faces, Al, you know that I know that we both know it's true."

"Then could you please not scream it for the world to hear?" He gently detached her hands, not looking her in the eye. Alokia sat patiently, hands folded neatly in her lap. Alvie flicked the pages of his book absent-mindedly. "OK." He eventually said. That was the closest she was going to get of his admitting his crush. She patted his arm, having pushed physical contact limits already. "Don't tell Crystal." He pleaded quietly. The bell rang and students started filing in.

"I won't if you do." She whispered in his ear, rising and moving to her true seat directly in front of him. Crystal came in, hopping mad. Alokia waved her over. "What's the matter?"

"_Boys_." She spat. Alokia heard Alvie sniff, but didn't look round. "I swear, if one more blockhead says something about my ass one more time, I'm throwing them out the window. Hi, Alvie." Her annoyance wavered enough to smile warmly at him. "You've no idea how happy I am you're not a blockhead." Alokia discreetly gave her cousin a thumbs-up and he relaxed. Crystal took her seat, distracted in the search for her exercise book. Alvie briefly met Alokia's gaze, a thought brewing behind the stormy grey.

"Al…" Alokia paused. "Green." She and Alvie had established the Al Colour Code Scheme. Green was neutral, just like on the acidic-alkali colour chart. Yellows and blues were safer than oranges, reds, dark blues and purples. By picking a colour and exchanging it, they could subtly label ideas and/or behaviour in various zones of safety, common sense and trouble. Alokia drummed her fingers on his desk, catching his attention again. "Stay away from purple." Crystal froze in her search for a pen.

"I'm wearing purple." She plucked at her shirt. Alokia smiled reassuringly.

"Not the colour purple. The idea purple."

"What?"

"It's an Al thing."

"You two call each other 'Al' all the time, but no-one else can. Why?"

"Because we're 'Al's." Alvie replied quietly.

"And no-one else is." Alokia finished. "Isn't that right, Al?"

"Very right, Al." Crystal looked from one to the other, decided it wasn't worth the time or the headache and resumed looking for her pen.

Unfortunately, Alvie strayed into the oranges. Only Alokia knew it was him, he wasn't there when the blockheads were found. It was like he had never been there. The blockheads stood back-to-back in the hall, all five of them wearing expressions of sheer and almost inhuman terror. The lockers had been ripped open, contents strewn, lights flickered and spark relentlessly, the drinking fountain had exploded, flooding the floor and shooting a geyser straight up. The fire extinguisher had been grotesquely twisted as though a giant with talons had deformed it.

Alokia found her cousin in the library, hidden amongst the shelves and nursing a nosebleed. "I thought I said green?"

"Yes."

"That was very much orange. Maybe even red, _what did you do_?"

"Crystal was upset. I could tell, under the anger. I couldn't let them disrespect her like that." He hunched his shoulders. "It's not like they would listen to me any other way."

"Granted, but I think you may have mentally destroyed them." Alvie just looked at her. "Stay in green for now." He just nodded. Alokia rubbed at her face wearily. "Did you make it look like there was a really angry ghost getting bloody revenge on them and only them?" He nodded again. "I respect your creativity and your reasoning behind it, but it's a lot of mess to clear up." Alvie inspected the scarlet drenched tissue. Alokia rummaged in her back and handed him a pocket packet. "I'm going to find Crystal. You stay here and _green_. Yes? And green as in good, not green as in the Hulk."

"OK." Alokia left him there, returning to the scene of carnage. The blockheads were being gently guided away, muttering disjointedly and pale with shock. Crystal was amongst the crowd, _far_ too interested in the wreckage.

"Crystal?"

"One second, where's my camera?"

"Alvie needs you."

"Is he OK?" Crystal asked, all thoughts of camera and other's misfortune gone from her mind. Alokia inclined her head, taking Crystal by the wrist and leading her back towards the library.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like Alvie?"

"What kind of question is that?" Crystal protested heatedly. "He's my best friend!"

"Not… I mean, _like like_ Alvie." That drew Crystal up short. She blinked a couple of times at Alokia.

"Why?" She eventually managed. "Has he said something?" She added quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Depends on what you have to say." Crystal hummed, still playing with her hair. Alokia recognised this as one of her nervous habits.

"Yeah, I think I do. He's just so _sweet_ and cute and… no, I do. I _really_ like him." She admitted, fading crimson. Alokia beamed.

"Excellent."

"What did he say?"

"I'll let him tell you."

"Oh, come on!"

Back in the library, Alokia found Alvie exactly where she had left him. His nosebleed was beginning to ebb away. Alokia knocked on the nearest bookshelf. Alvie glanced up from his shelf scanning, nodded at his cousin and then smiled bashfully at Crystal. Crystal replied similarly.

"Alvie, I'm going to go and find the others and start the clear up. Crystal, can you keep him out of trouble for me?"

"Alvie? Trouble? You must be joking." But Crystal gave Alvie a mock stern look, hands on her hips. "Don't worry, he's going to be on his absolute best behaviour or I'll take his books."

"You've been warned." Alokia pointed at him. "Don't push it."

"OK."


End file.
